Always Meant To Be
by TrUeGrYfFnDoR7
Summary: They were perfect for eachother yet didn't know it. Holly Moore and Sirius Black have always been friends since they met back in first year. But will that all change during 7th year? Set in 7th year, except for first chapter1st year. SBOC


Heyyy there! Yes, I'm still alive! I have some news..some -er- maybe bad, maybe good news. I'm deleting(and eventually rewriting) True Love for Padfoot because I realized how horribly written it was. However, here's the thing: the character Sacha from TLFP is the same as Holly in this one except, well, different name(and time period)! This is essentially the back story to TLFP. Sorry if I confused you but it's ok you needn't worry! Just you know...read it haha:)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had just began to rise, shedding a pinkish tinge to the misty fog that covered the ground. Holly Moore had been sitting by her window for a solid hour just thinking about the upcoming day. For today was September the first and the day she would be starting her new school. You see this school isn't a-er- normal school but it was one she had dreamed of going to since she was a small child: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both her parents had attended the school; in fact everyone in her family had attended the school. Over the years she had heard many fantastic stories about Hogwarts and it had been the happiest moment in her life when she recieved her letter. Presently, all she could think about was that in a few short hours she would be boarding the train that would bring her to the ancient castle to be sorted into a house. Her older brother, Tim, had told her the names of them: Pufflehuff...no wait, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Supposedly, Slytherin wasn't a very good house to be in; it turns out alot of dark wizards Tim had said.

Holly hoped she didn't get in that house. Her thoughts were interupted by something furry jumping up into her lap. "Oh, hello Midnight" she said stroking the ball of fuzz. Midnight was her cat that she got as a present for getting into Hogwarts and indeed he was as black as the midnight sky. "Are you ready for our trip today?" she asked; the kitten mewed it's response.

Just then, the sounds of shuffling feet and a door opening could be heard coming from down the hallway. This meant that Holly's parents were up so she got up and walked out onto the landing still holding Midnight. "Hello mum, dad" she greeted. "Hello, dear. Tim still sleeping?" her mother asked. Holly snorted "Of course, what else did you expect?" Her dad smiled "That boy could sleep through a hurricane!"

"I can hear you..." came a muffled voice from the next room. Holly and her parents silently laughed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. "And what would you like on your very special day?" Mrs. Moore asked her daughter. "Just a bit of toast" she said. "I'm a little nervous" she added. "There's nothing to worry about!" her father exclaimed, opening the Daily Prophet. "I'm just afraid" she began biting into the toast her mother had conjured up in a swish of her wand "of what house I'll get into." Holly's mother sat down "Well, most of our family has been in Gryffindor but Aunt Maureen was in Ravenclaw and Cousin Fred in Hufflepuff." Holly looked thoughtful "I'd like to be in Gryffndor as well."

No one knew where the time had went. It seemed that they were all sitting down to breakfast (including a sleepy Tim) when the next moment they were all rushing out the door to make it in time for the Hogwarts Express. Though, the Moores were what some would call a Pure Blooded family, Mr. Moore found the use of a Muggle car quite useful in sticky situations. So they all clambered into the car and sped off to the train station.

Holly's parents had left her and Tim-who was going into his 5th year- by Platform 9 3/4 to get a trolly for their trunks. Just then a family of four were running toward them. "Lily dear, are you sure...Platform 9 3/4?" Holly turned to see a girl around her age with vivid red hair with her parents and an older girl with blonde hair who, Holly suspected, was her sister. "Yes, I'm positive that's what the letter said. But I just dont--" Holly cut her off. "Hogwarts?" she asked strolling up to the family. The girl with red hair turned to Holly and upon further inspection it was revealed she had deep green eyes. "Yes" she said politely. "You wouldn't happen to know how to..." she nodded toward platforms 9 and 10.

Holly smiled; she had gone through the barrier many times before when her brother was going to Hogwarts. "See that barrier over there" she pointed "run straight at it. Don't worry; you won't get hurt." The red haired girl smiled and thanked Holly, then followed her directions and were shortly through the barrier. Meanwhile, Holly and Tim's parents returned with two trollys.

Ten minutes later Holly had said good-bye to her parents and she and Tim had boarded the train. Tim went off in one direction spotting his friend, Mike, leaving Holly to fend for herself. Dragging her trunk, she made her way down the train peering into full compartments. Her hopes of finding a free one had begun to shatter as she reached the end of the train. However peering into the last compartment she saw the girl from before. With a glance at the compartment to the left which contained a few older boys, she decided the red haired girl would have to do.

"Hi, mind if we share a compartment?" Holly asked, sliding the door open. "No, that's fine" the red haired girl said looking up and smiling after she saw who had spoken. A few moments passed where no one said anything. Holly got he impression this girl was shy so she decided to be the first to talk. "So, I'm Holly by the way" she smiled sweetly, extending her hand. "I'm Lily" she replied. "Oh, and thank you very much for before. My family never had a witch in it before so we weren't sure how to get through to the platform."

Holly waved her hand "It's no problem. I've been through loads of times because of my older brother, Tim. So, you're really from a muggle family?" Lily looked confused "Erm, muggle?" Holly laughed "Oops, sorry! Muggle means that, well, basically a nonwizard." The one called Lily nodded her head slowly in thought. "Oh, ok, well then yes I'm from a _muggle_ family." Lily became very interested in wanting to know more about the wizarding world. So, Holly did her best at explaining everything she was brought up knowing.

At lunch time Holly bought her new friend some cauldron cakes and pumpkin pasties. This lead into Lily having a brief lesson in the wizarding monetary system. The sun had began to dip below the mountains when Lily in turn told Holly about her life as a muggle. Before they knew it the train had come to a stop and everyone was exiting the train.

"Firs' yers, this way!" bellowed a man that was three times the size of a normal human. It went without saying that every single first year there was in awe of this giant man. Holly and Lily heard someone whisper to another that his name was Hagrid. So they all followed "Hagrid" to a fleet of small boats where Lily and Holly were joined by a small boy with blonde hair and a timid looking girl with long brown hair.

In no time they had left the boats and were led up into the castle to a small room where they were told to wait by a woman named Professor McGonagall. Looking around, Holly saw that nearly every face had the same terrified expression. Suddenly, there was a cackling voice that made everyone gasp. A small man was bobbing up and down above the crowd.

"Who are you?" a boy next to Lily asked the annoyance, which was currently swooping down on the tight knit group. "Nevermind who are you; _what_ are you is the question" came the voice of another boy who seemed to know the first speaker. Taking a better look at them, Holly saw that both boys had identical unruly, black hair, though, the second boy's hair was a tad bit longer. _Twins_, Holly thought to herself.

The cackling being gave up tormenting a group of girls and cart wheeled over to where those boys stood. "I'm Peeves, ickle firsties!" The two boys did not seem impressed. "..And what is it that you do exactly?" the shaggy haired one asked. They gave off the feeling of extreme arrogance. The thing called Peeves gave a shrill cackle that Holly didn't like the sound of and exclaimed: "Why I do this!" He proceeded to pelt the boys with several water balloons. It would have been more funny if the balloons hadn't also hit Holly and Lily.

"Oi, you buggar! Why did you hit us? We didn't do anything!" Holly burst out as Peeves zoomed out of the room. Lily didn't take it too well. "Oh, I'm drenched!" she exclaimed, wringing out her hair. The two boys, who were besides themselves in laughter, tried to speak. "It-it doesn't...look th-that... bad" one of them choked out. Holly began to laugh as the anger she felt for Peeves ebbed away but as she turned to Lily she immediatly stopped. Lily was furious "If you didn't say anything to that-that... thing, it wouldn't have done that!"

Before anyone could answer Professor McGonagall came back in. "Oh dear," she sighed seeing four drenched students. "Peeves no doubt" she said more than asked. With a swish of her wand Holly, Lily and the two boys were dry once again. "Now, please follow me and we shall begin the sorting."

Lily crossed her arms while Holly tried to stop herself from laughing and followed the others into the Great Hall. The sorting began immediatly. Professor McGonagall called students up to the front where she placed a hat on their heads. "Black, Sirius" she called and the boy from before with the shaggy hair casually strolled up to the front. The hat took a while to decide where to put this one but eventually called out "Gryffindor!" He seemed genuinly suprised at this outcome. "Oh, I hope I'm not in the same house as him and that other one" Lily muttered, still furious.

But, Lily had been indeed sorted into Gryffindor and to her horror so had the other boy named Potter. It was now Holly's turn as McGonagall called out "Moore, Holly." Timidly she stepped foward and had the hat placed over her head. Suddenly, she heard a small voice. "_Extremely smart, very talented, yes. Loyal and a brave soul as well. Let's see we shall put you in:_ GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed the last part.

Excited was an understatement to what Holly felt. She found a seat next to Lily and was beaming; Lily however wasn't. Sitting across from them, Holly noticed, was Potter and Black. "Excellent!" Potter said, "we're all in the same house!" "Lucky us" Lily muttered.


End file.
